Building Bridges
by The Gr8 Procrastinator
Summary: 5 years after the war, things are just starting to get back to normal... who am I kidding nothing is normal with Katie Bell and when she meets everyones favorite quidditch player for the first time since Hogwarts hilarity ensues
1. Completly Bonkers

**A/N: Hey ya'll heres a story that I randomly wrote one night. Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm JKR? I do not own Harry Potter! If I did James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Fred would have never died. Oh wait a minute...that wouldn't really work... see thats just another reason why I'm not JKR. I'm a bad planner and don't think things through all the way... he he he...sigh**

* * *

**Building Bridges**

* * *

"Clara! Get off the counter you stupid cat!" I yelled as I shoved my annoying cat of the kitchen counter top. "Stupid cat" I mumbled

I Katherine Bell officially hate cats... well not all cats just my cat Clara at the moment who is being and absolute prat.

Yes my cat is being intolerably insufferable! "Go chase some mice or sleep or something! just stay away from my brownies!" I puffed angrily, as my cat hissed at me and stalked out of the room.

Normally I'm much more pleasant be around, but under the circumstances I have every right to be a cranky grouch.

It is 3 o-clock in the stupid morning and I am up yelling at my stupid cat and making brownies. Yes you heard me correctly I am making brownies at 3 in the morning.

Why? You may ask.

Because I, Katie Bell am an absolute idiot!

I am a complete moron who can't remember anything at all. Yeah that right nothing. I'm too thick to even remember that I am supposed to bring brownies to our quidditch team reunion thingy that's tomorrow... or in this case today.

So I now have to make enough brownies to feed an army.

Again you heard me correctly I said an army.

Not just the seven people who were on my quidditch team are coming, but their entire families and pretty much all their friends. So here I would like to take some time to express my deep appreciation for Arthur and Molly Weasley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thank you so much for having seven children. SEVEN CHILDREN! Why not just three or four! But no you had to have seven children and two of them had to be on my quidditch team the year we won the cup!

Stupid Fred and George. This is all their faults. They are the reason why I am up at this ridiculous hour making brownies for an army.

That's not even the worse thing about it. I have to smell the brownies while they're cooking and I can't even eat them when they're done! It's just not fair. Why do brownies have to smell so good? Why do I have to like chocolate?

Aha! So it is my fault! I am to blame! It is all because of me and my scatterbrained ways. Just think about it if I would just use that thing inside my cranium called a brain sometimes I might be able to get a full nights sleep!

Sigh.

My mother always told me that I had low self esteem issues, and she was absolutely right. But hey look on the bright side, at least I'm not in denial.

The oven started beeping at me to inform me that my delicious brownies were done.

Just so you know I am currently living in a muggle apartment so yes I have muggle appliances. I never really got the hang of cooking with magic. I usually ended up burning whatever I tried to cook, so eventually I just gave up and decided to do it the muggle way. Its amazing to me how muggles can get along so well without magic. I mean I would have never been able to come up with something like a microwave, not to mention invent one. Oh! And don't even get me started on the telephone! Those things are brilliant, although the ringing can get a bit annoying.

I slowly got out of my chair and walked over to the oven. It takes me minute to find the right button to turn the timer off, but once I do I open the oven and take the brownies out. "Ouch! eeww hot!" I scream as I rush over the kitchen counter and dropthe burning pan on it .

Oh I forgot to mention that I'm not very good at cooking with muggle appliances either. "Stupid Katie! Why can't you use your brain and think to use oven mitts! I heard the soft sound of Clara's approaching footsteps."I thought I told you to go away Clara!" I moaned as I sat down and laid my head on the counter and closed my eyes.

Ah, sigh, the wonderful aroma of freshly baked brownies. Nothing can compare to thee oh love of my life. Mr. Brownie you are the only man for me! Too bad I have to wait until tomorrow to eat you.

Oh man I was really not looking forward to that.

Its not that I don't like my old team, Angelina and Alicia are my best friends for Merlins sake! It's just that they've all moved on to have great lives and I... well lets just put it this way: I'm 23 and I hardly go anywhere except for work, I spend a lot of my free time talking to my cat, and trust me by a lot I mean a lot, and social life? psh what social life?

And my old team mates, well take Harry for example: Harry Potter, the youngest member on the team. After defeating Voldemort he moved on to become an auror. It's not like he needed the money or anything. He is now engaged to Ginny Weasley and ridiculously happy. Well Harrys a great guy and after all the bad things that have happened to him I'm glad hes finally found happiness.

Alicia and Angelina both became healers despite their violent tendencies. Warning! Before you ever say anything offensive around either of them, just remember they both have sharp bony elbows. Alicia has been dating George Weasley for the past two years and Angelina has been in love with Fred for as long as I can remember.

Fred and George Weasley. Wow. Who would have thought that after dropping out of Hogwarts they would move on to open a very successful joke shop? Not me for sure, but the world just likes to prove how wrong I am. Thank you world!

Now I must inform you about the most famous member of the team, oh besides Harry of course. Our Captain. The quidditch natzi, Oliver Wood. I am talking about the Oliver Wood, who tried to drown himself after we lost to Hufflepuff. The qudditch obsessed Oliver Wood, who has the most amazing Scottish accent ever . The Oliver Wood who went on to play professional quidditch for Puddlemere United. The Oliver Wood who is now one of the most eligible bachelors in wizarding Engalnd. The Oliver Wood I haven't seen since the end of my 5th year when he graduated. My Oliver Wood.

I stare intently at the cooling brownies.

"I want chocolate." I said to Clara my long haired gray cat who was sitting on the floor staring up at me.

"Would you stop staring at me it's really starting to freak me out! If I can't have brownies then neither can you! So there, take that Clara!"

Yes I am seriously talking to my cat!

This just proves that I Katie Bell have gone completely bonkers.

* * *

**A/N: tell me what you think! Your really reviews make my day and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

**~ The gr8 procrastinator**


	2. My Awesome Rubber Ducky Pants

**A/N: I'm back! Yeah I know I'm updating, that's a shocker! Because I really have no time! And by no time I mean no time. For the next few months I will be working on a somewhere in between 15 and 30 page paper. I know sounds fun, really fun, really really fun, and I didn't even get to pick the topic :( so be happy when I do update! And please review! Oh and in this story I'm just going to pretend like Fred never died:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! There we go, glad we got that cleared up.**

* * *

**Building Bridges**

**Chapter Two: My Awesome Rubber Ducky Pants

* * *

**

"Katie! Open this door right now!"

"Don't make us break down your door like last time!"

"We will you know!"

I woke to the sounds of my lovely, beautiful friends pounding on my front door. At seven am. Let me repeat that SEVEN AM! Who in their right minds wakes up at that insane hour and goes around banging on people's front doors? Oh that's right, Angelina and Alicia.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I grumbled "No need to cause damage to my door."

I jumped off the coach and tried to make my way over to the door. I stumbled over a pile of quidditch magazines and landed flat on my face in a pile of dirty laundry. Wow, I really need to clean up a bit .

After making my way through all the clutter, I finally reached the door. Quickly I unlocked it, but before I even had the chance to open it the door was shoved open smashing me into the wall. "It took you long enough! Katie I swear I've never known someone who takes so long to open a door! We've been waiting for at least ten minutes!" Alicia grumbled. "Katie? Katie? Where are you?"

"I'm back here you morons! You're kind of squishing me!"

"Oh. huh sorry about that" apologized Angelina as they stepped in and shut the door, unsquashing me.

"Why are you here at seven in the freakin morning?" I screamed. "After sharing a room with you for six years you should know that I am not a morning person! And I didn't get to sleep until somewhere in between 3:30 and 4:00 because I had to make stinkin brownies! And when I finally get to sleep I wake up only three hours later to you two threatening to brake down my door! Yeah thats right I only got THREE HOURS of sleep last night, and its Saturday! SATURDAY! My day off! My do nothing but sleep day! And it did not take me ten minutes to open the door!"

I gave them a very threatening glare. The I- want – to – kill – you – right - this – second Katie evil eye.

Thats right the Katie evil eye. But apparently my glare wasn't working, because they both burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Katie you might want to change," said Angelina in between giggles.

I glanced down and saw that I was still in my pajamas. Yes thats right I was there at the door standing in my fuzzy rubber ducky pajama pants, my too big Puddlemere t-shirt, and my huge fluffy purple slippers.

"Nice pants" laughed Alicia, "You should definitely wear them on our shopping trip and to the party."

Humph! She's just jealous of my awesome rubber ducky pants. Who wouldn't be? They are pretty awesome. They are white pants with bright yellow rubber duckies and blue bubbles all over them. And when you think they can't get even more awesome, BAM! To top all of that awesomeness they're fuzzy! FUZZY! I have awesome pants! So ha Alicia you can stand there and criticize my pants, but deep down inside we all know that you're only jealous because you can't have them because they're mine! All MINE! MUWAHAHAHA! It's a good thing I don't actually say this out loud, because then they would know for sure that I was off my rocker. Well in my defense they just woke me up, so I was half asleep, and I was going off of only three hours of sleep here nut i'm still pretty glad that I hadn't blurted all that out. Instead I ask the life or death question, "Shopping?"

And by life or death I mean life or death.

Wait a minute, Shopping? SHOPPING?

Oh gosh shopping with Angie and Alicia is not fun. Quite the opposite really. I don't realy even like shopping very much in the first place unless its for quidditch supplies or something. Shopping Angelina and Alicia was torture. They would drag me everywhere and would make me try on stuff. And then I would have to look at the stuff they try on and complement them and all that blaah. The worst thing is that throught the entire shopping trip I would have to hear all about Fred and George Weasley. I do not want to hear about Fred and George Weasley!

I do not want to go SHOPPING! I want to sleep!

Alicia nodded her head, "Shopping."

I swear she said that with and evil grinn on her face! I should of known that she was out to get me. I should have realized it by now. All those times she almost hit me in head with a quaffle during quidditch practice! I always thought that she just had bad aim, or that she was sleepy, or something, but NO after tweleve years of friendship I find out that shes been trying to kill me!

"Oh, come on Katie it wouln't be that bad,"soothed Angelina, "We're just going to get new outfits for tonight,and maybe even a few pairs of shoes, heels perhaps?"

Another evil grin! Angie knows that I despise heels! I can't walk at all in them! The last time I had to wear them was at my brother's wedding. Oh, it was not pretty. Let's just say that there was tripping I somehow and ended up knocking a lot of stuff over, and a lot of people were staring at me like I was a blast ended skrewt Angelina is supposed to be the nice one! But no! She like Alicia is evil!

THEY'RE EVIL I TELL YOU!

Shopping...

No no no no no no NO NO NO NO! They can't make me! uh uh no way! I am not going to go through that torture!

"Oh come on. You'll have fun, and we can even stop at the qidditch shop," said Angie.

" Alright fine, let's go but I'm not buying heels" I muttered as reached for the doorknob.

"Um, Katie, I wasn't really serious when I said you should go as is."

I stared at Alicia, and then I looked down at my rubber ducky pajama pants. "Fine! I'll change my shirt, and put on some shoes, but I am wearing my rubber ducky pants," I retorted as I stomped off to my room to change.

A few minutes later we left my apartment and I was wearing my totally awesome rubber ducky pants.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's pretty short, but I don't feel like writing long chapter right now so there you go! I actually have a pair of pajama pants like Katie's. They're awesome just so you know. And funny story, this weekend I woke up and realized that it had snowed! ( I live in the US and in the south, it NEVER snows) so I run outside in my ducky pants and slipper and i shout, "Whoo! No school!" but my neighbors are outside and I get some pretty funny looks. Huh yeah... I'm going to try and update every Saturday. Please review!**

**~TGP**

**(Oh and Lily my kitty sends her love)**


	3. It's A Small Small World

**A/N: Howdy ya'll ! This chapter has been a pain to write because I currently have a bad case of writers block.**  
**So if anyone has any ideas for future chapter LET ME KNOW!**  
**And for some weird reason today I've had the Harry Potter puppet pals song stuck in my head. I's been really quite annoying.**  
**That little voice in my head kept saying**  
**' Snape Snape, Severus Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus**  
**Snape, Snape Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledor! Snape, Snape,**  
**Severus Snape, Ron Weasley'... you get the piont, over and over again!**  
**Aaaaahhhh! it was so annoying! Well that was Random…. Its ok though I'm a random person :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter,  
****I would not be here, Sirius would be mine,  
and I would be a much better writer…sigh…**

* * *

**Building Bridges**

* * *

_Chapter 3: It's A Small World_

* * *

'La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la it's a small world after all , it's a small world after all! it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all it's a small small small small world!'

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghhh shut up brain!

I Katie Bell am going insane.

Well… I'm actually I'm already pretty mental but, soon it would be official, and Angie and Alicia would have to cart me over to St Mungos and lock me up on the insane floor. I really do not want that to happen.

You see, I despise hospitals. No really they seriously freak me out.

The last time I was there, I think I was visiting Fred… no maybe it was George… Oh it doesn't matter! Well the last time I was in there, for some reason one of the wacko healers was trying to explain something about blood to me . I don't really remember very clearly, but I got extremely dizzy and almost passed out.

I'm pretty sure that it was either, the old person/medicine like smell of St Mungos, or the healers breath that caused it. Man! It smelled like he hadn't brushed in months! But of course the healer said it was because I was not getting enough sleep. Which at the time was probably true…

Well anyway I was currently standing by a dressing room in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions: aka concentration camp, and I was in my ducky pajama pants. Oh and boy have I been getting some rather odd looks. I pretty sure that they think I should bee in St Mungos too. You see! The entire world is against me!

I have been waiting for Angelina and Alicia to finish trying on the colorful assortments of robes that they selected.

Uuuuuggghhhh this is torture!

"Would you hand me the periwinkle dress robes that are on the rack to the left of the check out counter?" asked Alicia who was trying on all of her selected robes.

She has the entire arrangement of the freakin store memorized! She should be the one going to the insane asylum!

"Fine," I snapped, "but would you hurry up. You're moving about the speed of snails stuck in tree sap."

"Snails stuck in tree sap? Really Katie?" said Angelina who was also in a changing room.

I'm pretty sure that she was rolling her eyes, but just to be safe I answer,

"Yes really, and you do know that your practically wasting my do nothing but sleep day, not to mention ruining it."

"Oh, build a bridge and get over it," said Alicia.

Uuugh if there is one thing that I hate more than hospitals, its when people say that too me,' Just get over it Katie'.

Yeah like that's really going to make me feel any better.

I strode over to the left side of the store to search for Alicia's periwinkle robes.

The only problem is I had no idea what periwinkle looked like. Periwinkle? I mean, what the heck? Who would call a color periwinkle? Hey, maybe it was some French guy named Perry, and his favorite song was Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star! Because twinkle, sounds like winkle! And he probably was madly in love with some girl whose last name was DeWinkle!

OK Katie, lets stay on track here

Goal: I must find the periwinkle robes that are on ine if the racks to the left of the register.

Things I Need To Do To Accomplish Said Goal: I must determine what periwinkle looks like without making an complete idiot of myself…

Wow that sounds difficult and requires effort, which means I have to use my brain. I don't like using my brain , because when I do things that require thinking it dosen't usually go to well for me…

Why do I have to be here anyway ? Is this kind of torture really necessary?

I'm starting to believe that I would be better off without any friends. Maybe I should just move Romania and make some dragon friends. Hmm… that's not a bad idea… I could be the first person ever to learn to speak the dragon's language! And after that I will become famous and eventually Hogwarts students will have to learn about me in the History of Magic class, except they'll probably be sleeping… sigh…do dragons even have languages?

'It's a small world after all it's a small world after all it's a small world after all it's a small, small, small, small world!'

Stupid song. Get out of my head! Yes go on, pack your bags and move out! Go bug Angie or Alicia, or better yet, both. He he he they both deserve to have an annoying song stuck in there heads…Muwa Ha Ha Ha Ha!

I smirked evilly, but I was so lost in my deep, yes very deep, thoughts, that I ran straight into an employee, and of course I am the one to fall flat on my butt.

Oh typical Katie such a klutz… wow I seriously need to stop referring to myself in third person.. I really am a nut… random, aren't we today Katie?

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh Shut up brain. Stupid little voice why can't you just shut up!

Well I guess I just sat there looking dazed for at minute, because I hardly even noticed that the man was holding his hand out to help me up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I grasped his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

Wow, he was strong… hmm... he must work out. Why does he look so familiar?

As I studied at him carefully it was then that it dawned on me.

I would recognize those chocolate brown eyes anywhere.

"Oliver?"

* * *

**A/N: he he he, I know I'm evil. Wow this has been a crazy week!  
****I'm really starting to hate school, or at least homework anyway…  
well if I get enough reviews I just might update by next Wednesday(1/26/11)  
if not well you'll just have to wait for a week or two…so review!**

**~TGP**


	4. I Just Love Mornings

**A/N: hello people. First I would like to apologize. I am a day late. I promised that I would update on Saturdays but all of my stupid teachers decided to load me down with homework this weekend. Yay me. The chapter was written in several different places. For example: In a car with six other girls. I was in there for about four hours, it was fun at first but their talking and choice of music got really old. I was forced to listen to the new Taylor Swift cd over and over again. Another part was written in my basement where I was trapped for a few hours with my younger siblings( I'm the oldest child)let me tell you it was not fun. Ok… here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR! If I was Sirius would be mine!… sigh… I'm really not having a good day, am I ?**

* * *

**Building Bridges**

* * *

_Chapter Four: I Just love Mornings_

* * *

"Katie?, Katie Bell?"

OH MY GOSH! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh

Oh. My. Gosh.

Its Oliver.

Oliver Wood!

WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! Hes not supposed to be here! Why is he here!

Oh crap.

I'm in my pajama pants!

My rubber ducky pjs !

Hes not supposed to see me in my PJs!

I'm not supposed to see anyone I know! Why is he in Madam Malkin's ! Hes a guy. Guys don't come here, unless they absolutely have to! Heck, I don't go here unless I am forced to.

After standing there in a mixture of shock and horror, I force a smile on my face which probably looked more like a grimace at the time," Oh, um.. Hi, Oliver. Fancy seeing you here."

"Katie!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug," Its good to see you!"

Aaaah, sigh, did I mention how much I love him? He gives the best hugs. This is what made all of those 5 am quidditch practices worthwhile. Sigh.

"Nice pants," he smirked.

I've changed my mind. I hate him.

"Um, what exactly are you doing here?" I said, trying my best to act like I was happy to see him.

He smiled down at me," Oh, I'm here with Lavinia," he replied scowling as he said 'here', but he continued," Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to escape to the quiddich store pretty soon."

Lavinia. Lavinia? LAVINIA! Who is Lavinia? And why is he here with her?

"Lavinia?" I asked.

"Oh, Lavinia is my- " but before he had the chance to finish, the door flew open with a bang, and there stood the woman I had to assume was Lavinia.

Uuggh.

She was perfect.

Her long silky blonde hair was elegantly twisted in a perfect bun, and she was dressed in a fancy black dress, which looked like could only be worn by a tall stick like person. Unfortunately, it looked like it was made for this, Lavinia person.

Why in the world is she dressed like shes about to have tea with the Queen of England? More importantly why is she with Oliver?

My Oliver.

Well… he isn't exactly mine, but you get the point.

"Oliver" she called.

Yes, finally. A flaw!

Her voice...Uuugh... just the sound of it almost made me wince. It was abnormally high, sounding pretty similar to a cat's claws scratching a blackboard. To make it even worse she sounded like a valley girl.

"Lavinia," Oliver called gesturing for her to come over to us. sadly, she did and i could now see that she was wearing ridiculously high, and by high i mean very high, heals.

I will never in a million years understand it. How in Meralin's beard can she walk in those things, those horrible heels. They're gigantic, ginoramus what ever you want to call them. Who in their right minds would subject themselves to such torture. How on earth are her ankles not breaking? If it were me I would be flat on my face…or butt… with two sprained ankles. But nooooooooooooooooooo! Little miss perfect has to look completely perfect and…

Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

Really? What normal person gets all dressed up just to go shopping. Shopping! Its ridiculous.

Wow Katie, prejudice today aren't we. I could be totally wrong. She could be Oliver's extremely nice cousin, that's visiting from America.

"Ollie, you left me," she whined as she grabbed on to his arm.

What a leech.

Well, so much for my American cousin theory.

Uuggh her voice is awful I don't know how anyone can stand it. Her poor parents.

Trying my best to be polite I said,"Hello, I'm Katie. You must be Lavinia," and I extended my hand to her. In return she just stared at my outstretched hand and wrinkled her nose giving me a look of disgust.

Humph. How rude.

Then for the second time that day, I remembered that i was still wearing my ducky pants.

Oh crap

Why does the entire world have to see me in my ducky pants?

Some how, although I'mnot completely sure how this is all Alicia's fault. Sheprobably knew that I would run into Oliver and this Lavinia person! I was right she is EVIL! Ok Katie, old girl calm down and use that little brain of yours.

Oliver, being the idiot he can be at times, was completely unaware of the awkward tension. He looked down at Lavinia (who might I add was much shorter than me and I only came up to his shoulder) and explained," I know Katie from Hogwarts." He gave he a quick reassuring peck on the cheek and continued," She was a chaser on team Wood." He had a dreamy smile on his face so I decided to just assumed that he was remembering old school times .

"Awww, Its so sweet that you kept in touch will all your little friends from school, after all these years," she said in her overly sweet voice.

Oooohh Let me tell you, it took all that I had not to attack her right then and there in the middle of the store.

Aaaaaaaah! I hate her. Why do there have to be people like her in this world!

Poor Oliver. He looks like he has no idea what to do, hmm must be an only child. Maybe I'll ask him later. Aaaarrrrrrrrrrgh Katie you moron stay focused. Lavinia. Equals. Evil. Ok brain do you think you can handle that?

"Katie" a voice elled from across the store, "Katie, Whats taking you so long? its periwinkle and on the left side of the store, it can't possibly take you that long to find it! Its periwinkle! And it's the only robe that color in this store!" yelled Alicia from the dressing room.

"Sorry, Alicia. I can't find it, maybe you're thinking of something we saw in one of the millions of stores we went to before we came here." I yelled to her.

"The periwinkle robes are right in front of you," stated Lavinia was a smug little look on her infuriatingly perfect face.

"Oh"

Wow I feel stupid.

Huh so thats what periwinkle looks like. Who would have thought that it would actually be some purply blue color.

"Oliver?"

Oh merlin not another one.

But to my great relief it was only Angelina.

Ah, sigh, Angie is the only good friend I have left in this dark, cold, lonely world, because Alicia has gone over to the dark side.

"Oliver" she exclaimed as she ran over and gave him a hug, "Alicia, Olivers here," she yelled to the back of the store.

Never mind. I take it back I have no friends. They're all traitors!

Alicia cracked the dressing room door open and stuck her head out. "the quidditch Nazi?

"A huh." Angie confirmed.

She slammed the door shut and seconds later she ran out dressed in her own clothes.

She glanced at Lavinia and then back at Oliver, " Aww, does little Ollie have a new girlfriend."

"Angie, Alicia, this Lavinia." He introduced them, with an amused- not at all embarrassed- look on his face.

Alicia saw that Lavinia had picked up the periwinkle robes and said," Oh, you found them. See Katie they were right were I told you they were."

"Well, sorry" I muttered, "If you want something done, do it yourself."

"Are you coming to the burrow tonight" asked Angelina.

Oliver gave her his adorable lopsided grin and answered,"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"Is this little get together formal? Is what I'm wearing to casual?" worried Lavinia who was gesturing to her dress.

"Are you kidding me? You would wear something like that just to the burrow. Wow you've got to be out of your mind."

This of course earned me some rather cold glances, I mean gosh I was just stating the truth.

Sigh

This morning just keeps getting better and better.

Oh Katie you're such a moron why can't you just think about what you say before it comes flying out you big fat mouth.

What a great morning.

I just love mornings.

* * *

A/N: Ah finally I finished it! although i'm not too happy with how it came out... anyway... Review!


End file.
